


Taking Care Of You

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Jeremy, Pregnant!Michael, alpha!Ryan, omega!Gavin, omega!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Ryan works hard. Its for the strain in his pockets, but it makes the strain in his muscles worseHowever, when he gets home, there are three reasons that make it more than worth it...





	

Ryan’s joints ached, but he was just relieved to be home and back to his omegas

Labouring was hard, but it made them the money they needed, especially since he had three lads at home to provide for

He trudged the squeaky stairs to their flat, rubbing his neck warily as he unlocked the door and entered

He was immediately aware that the air was cold, not much better than outside in the failing evening light

The lights were off too, and he wondered if the power had gone out, but he could hear the humming of the rickety old refrigerator in the kitchen so decided that wasn’t the situation

Closing the door behind him, he heard a sleepy snuffle and looked over to the sofa

Three snuggled omegas, puppy piled together, lay sleeping softly

This sight made any amount of wary muscles worth it

He moved over to them quietly, sitting on the edge and drawing aside the big blanket they had put over themselves

Gavin and Jeremy had curled themselves around Michael, the heavily pregnant omega plush from hormones and pup

Ryan cooed at the sight, unintentionally rousing Jeremy

“Rye bread?” the lad mumbled sleepily as he rubbed his eye with his fist “is that you?”

“I’m home now” he smiled, caressing Jeremy's cheek and rubbing his thumb against the scent gland under his jaw to make him titter happily

Gavin woke now too, blinking sleepily and yawning

“Rye, your home” he breathed happily, nuzzling closer to Michael

“Alpha’s home” he smiled “did the heat go out?” he asked

Jeremy nodded

“The radiator is bust again. Michael called the building manager, but he can’t fix it till tomorrow when it’s light” Gavin said, nosing at Michael’s jaw when the omega stirred

He blinked open his eye, smiling and stretching a little

“We were wondering when you’d be back, I guess we fell asleep” Michael said

“You pups need your sleep” Ryan smiled, standing up and grimacing slightly as he straightened his back and it complained

The omegas all looked at him with concern

“You ok, rye bread?” Gavin asked, he and Jeremy sitting up and untangling so Michael could do the same

“I’m fine” he smiled “it was just a long day”

The omega’s all chattered at their alpha, Jeremy and Gavin helping Michael up and then the three of them leading him to the bedroom

He let himself be led, flopping down onto the bed when the nudged him.

Michael snuggled up against his right side, nuzzling his jaw while the alpha tenderly rubbed his distended belly

Jeremy and Gavin worked together to pull the blanket over them, climbing in either side to join.

Gavin was on Ryan’s other side and Jeremy up against the brit

“You do so well taking care of us” Michael chirped

“Let us take care of you for once” Jeremy cooed

Ryan rumbled happily, barely being able to wish them a good night before he was drifting away into comfort


End file.
